Lelaki Kardus
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Summary: Berawal dari laporan Bandung akan keluhannya pada lagu anak-anak yang beredar di masyarakat, Indonesia mencoba mencari letak kesalahan lagu tersebut—hingga dia menyesal telah menyaksikannya. Miris. Mari bercermin / #SaveIndoChildrenSong / T for Sensitive topic / RnR plz. Thanks. / NO OFFENSE FIC


"…"

 _Speechless?_

Mungkin saja.

Yah, mungkin ini saja yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang; hanya bisa menginstropeksi diri dan merenung akan lirik lagu yang dengan liarnya menerjang pendengarannya yang masih tajam walau sudah berumur seribu tahun.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Lelaki Kardus by D.N.A. Girlz**

 **Axis Power Hetalia** **by** **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Lelaki Kardus by Nova Romadhona**

I just own the plot of the story, and also this fic. The other things, are not mine.

 **Warning:** **GAJE TO THE MAX—ASLI, NO OFFENSE FIC/JUST CONTAINING MY OPINIONS, Country/State** **Name,** **HUMOR GARING SO BEWARE,** **OOC yang amat eksklusif mendewa, OOT yang cetar membahana, totally randomness.**

 **Genre: General, Humor, Campur gado-gado, terserah mau dianggap apa**

 **Asli dari pemikiran author. Jika iya, itu dikarenakan oleh ketidaksengajaan, mohon dimaklumi. Kalau ada typos tolong bilang ya~**

 **Rating: T for Sensitive topic**

 **Summary: Berawal dari laporan Bandung akan keluhannya pada lagu anak-anak yang beredar di masyarakat, Indonesia mencoba mencari letak kesalahan lagu tersebut—hingga dia menyesal telah menyaksikannya.** **Miris. Mari bercermin. #SaveIndoChildrenSong**

 **Long Live FHI** **and make the world bette** **r** **to live for all of us ^_^**

 **Happy reading guys~**

 **P.S: Watch out for** **some spoiler and the credits back to its owner**

 **Suka tapi mau review? Yah silahkan review x3**

 **Suka tapi g** **a** **k mau review? Silahkan Fav~ :D**

 **Gak suka tapi mau review? Ampun jangan flame xC**

* * *

.

.

.

Indonesia menatap _laptop_ nya dengan serius. Kali ini masalah yang cukup unik.

Lagu anak-anak.

Ya, ada beberapa keluhan akan lagu anak-anak yang beredar di masyarakat. Ada yang sampai marah-marah dan merasa tersinggung akan lirik lagu tersebut.

Kenapa harus sewot? Hanya sebuah lagu saja, bukan?

Pikiran Indonesia hanya bisa berucap begitu dengan keheranan saat dia mulai menyalakan _laptop_ berwarna hitam platinum tersebut yang sedang _booting_.

Sebenarnya, dia juga penasaran. Karena dia belum pernah mendengarnya, jadi dia mencoba meminta _file video digital_ yang diberikan oleh Bandung. Ingin menuntaskan masalah ini secepatnya—karena berkas-berkas lain yang jauh lebih penting menunggu minta dibelai.

 _Eaa, kayak istri aja minta dibelai._

Tapi sekarang dia sedang malas untuk membelai berkas, jadi dia punya alasan bagus untuk menghindari dokumen yang bertumpukkan di meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, kita lihat dulu… Apa yang membuat rakyatku sampai marah dan beringas akan lagu ini."

Oh, Indonesia. Kau tidak tahu kalau otakmu akan miring beberapa derajat dalam waktu tiga menit kedepan.

Jari itu mengetuk beberapa kali, dan video mulai diputar untuk ditonton di layar dari perangkat persegi tersebut.

 _Bapakku kawin lagi_

 _Aku ditinggalin_

 _Aku sakit hati_

 _Ibuku diduain_

 _Ibuku minta cerai_

 _Tapi dipukulin_

 _Bapakku pengkhianat_

 _Ibuku dipukulin_

 _[instrumental]_

 _Lelaki kardus_

 _Lelaki karpet_

 _Lelaki kencrot_

 _Lelaki bangkrut_

 _Lelaki mencret_

 _Lelaki karbet_

 _Lelaki bangsat_

.

.

.

.

.

Hening melanda.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Indonesia tidak tahu harus berkata apa akan video lagu yang ia saksikan sekarang; antara tertawa karena lirik lagunya—atau menangis karena lagu anak-anaknya sangat mencerminkan realita yang pahit akan kenyataan hidup—mengingat kasus kekerasan anak dan monopoli tengah ganas-ganasnya.

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 _Meet me again, guys!_ Kali ini saya bikin _drabble_ yang sedikit sensitif, dikarenakan saya prihatin akan lagu anak-anak sekarang yang dikit-dikit berbau kesan dewasa, cinta-cintaan, dan sebagainya. Apalagi ada lagu 'Lelaki Kardus' yang beredar beberapa waktu lalu. Tidak seperti jaman dahulu. Kadang masih ingat lagu trio bebek dan penyanyi cilik lainnya *sighs* masa kecil memang harus diisi dengan bermain dan bersenang-senang—karena memang khodratnya mereka begitu. Masih kecil dan polos akan dunia—seakan hal-hal baru akan dijelajahi dan dianggap petualangan untuk mereka, tergantung pada anaknya sendiri.

Tetapi selain sisi negatif, lagu ini juga membangkitkan kesadaran kita—terutama untuk calon bapak, bapak-bapak, dan laki-laki yang melihat tulisan ini ( **YANG MERASA YA**!~ _**Saya tidak ada offense sama sekali pada siapapun. SEKALI LAGI, TIDAK ADA OFFENSE PADA SIAPAPUN!**_ ) agar selalu **mawas diri** dan **tidak egois**. Kita manusia, bukan Tuhan. Seenaknya saja egois dan bertindak senonoh pada wanita dan anak-anak nanti bisa mendapatkan karmanya. Ingat, Tuhan selalu melihat perbuatan kita. Biji yang kau tanam, itulah buah dari hasil yang kau tuai. Dan bagi pelaku-pelaku terpidana maupun tidak, yang sudah melakukan yang sama seperti lirik di atas, yah semoga saja tobatnya diterima pas masuk kuburan. Amin.

Baiklah, sekian dari cuap-cuap saya yang tidak berguna ini. Semoga tulisan ini bermanfaat dan jika kalian ada yang suka walau sedikit saja—saya akan merasa senang.

Kalau ingin berpedapat dan mau nyumbang _review_ , _monggo_ ya!

 _See you on next fic!_

 **D.N.A. Girlz**


End file.
